rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Levi Donovan
Levi Donovan is a human/werewolf hybrid roleplayed by Edginess. He was born and raised in Port Sarim until his caretaker died when he was age ten. His parents took him on a sailing journey, but a storm hit, he was the only one to survive. He was left adrift until a fishing boat came by and rescued him. He spent the next two years as a young thief to survive. At twelve years old, he was caught by White Knights and he was made to be a squire to a secretly alcoholic knight by the name of Sir Arnold Vilities. When Levi was eighteen and old enough to become a White Knight, he poisoned one of Sir Vilities's drinks, and made it look like he died of liver failure. Levi then became a White Knight, later using his speed fighting techniques. Catching the attention of the Temple Knights, he joined them as a speed fighter. He then left the Temple Knights and stopped being a Saradominist a year later because he refused to kill a Zamorakian family with children. After being on his own for awhile, he was taken in by the Pravens. Later, he found out what he was. As of now, this character is retired. Biography Childhood Levi Donovan was born to a father of the same name, and his mother, Chelsea Donovan. His father was a werewolf, his mother a human. Levi was born on the 26th of Bennath, Year 145, 5th Age. He and his family owned a small ship in Port Sarim, where they lived. Levi's parents would often sail off on their ship and Levi was cared for by a family friend, an older man by the name of Charles Milton. Charles was 55 years old at the time of Levi's birth. On Rintra 29th, Year 149, 5th Age, Levi's brother, Alec, was born. Levi and Alec were often cared for by Charles. Levi and Alec had no other children to play with. As Levi and Alec weren't very close with their parents, they spent a lot of time with Charles. Charles was more of a father to Levi than his own father was, as he spent most of his time with Charles. He referred to Charles as Grandpa Milton, as he seemed like a grandfather to him. Unknown to Levi and his family, Charles was a retired Kinshra knight, however, he was never a Zamorakian. Charles was already known to be a Guthixian. Levi would often spend his time sitting on the docks, catching fish with Charles and Alec. When Charles was too busy with his fish market to play with Levi, Levi would often run around the port, pretending to be a fighter, Alec would go and pretend to be a Saradominest hero On the rare occasions he would be at his parents' house, his parents were very formal with him and his brother. One day, when Levi was ten, Charles suffered a heart attack and died at 65 years old. After losing his only friend, Levi was heartbroken. His parents decided to make it up to him for them not being there and him having to lose his more true parental figure, they took him on one of their sea journeys. However, horrible weather hit, and the ship was struck all over with waves. Soon, Levi found himself on a piece of wood, alone, the soul survivor. Levi floated on that wood for hours, he knew not to drink sea water, as that would make him even more thirsty. After he had been on there for almost a full day, a fishing boat coming back to Port Sarim picked him up and brought him back. He returned to Alec who was staying with a neighbor who was payed to watch him, and told him the horrible news. With his parents and Charles dead, Levi was ten years old and had no one to care for him, he also had to care for his younger brother. Levi decided he would use his agile abilities to his advantage. He would live in the nearby Draynor sewer, and become a thief to provide for him and his little brother. Child Thief To be written. Squire To be written. White Knight To be written. Temple Knight To be written. Independent To be written. The Pravens To be written. Appearance Facial To be written. Bodily To be written. Personality To be written. Abilities To be written. Disabilities To be written. Trivia *Levi's personality is in many ways based on Captain Levi from Attack on Titan. * Levi hates people who talk constantly. * Levi's favorite drink is the Wizard's Mind Bomb. Gallery LeviIngame(updated).png Sources External Links Category:Characters Category:Praven Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Incomplete Articles